Don't pass me by
by Yayi G.M
Summary: Para 'A Beatle Contest'. Un horrible vendaje ocultaba su rostro haciendo imposible a ella, el hecho de recuperarse de la amnesia. Maldito accidente de auto. Y él, había contratado un detective para seguir a la paciente diaria. ExB/UA/TH


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Don't Pass Me By  
**Nombre de la Autora: **YayiGM  
**Pareja: **Edward/Isabella  
**Número de palabras: **4,733  
**Rating/Advertencias: **K+

**Don't Pass Me By**

_«__Don't pass me by, don't make me cry, don't make blue… Cause you know, Darling? I only love you__»_

_.~.  
_

_Un vendaje, es solo un vendaje… ¡Un maldito vendaje que cubre tu desconocido rostro!_

El ático de la moderna estructura no le parecía incómodo por más sucio que se encontrara, el ajustado vestido tampoco incomodaba tanto, nada lo hacía más que aquella dura textura que cubría su rostro. Que le hacía parecer una momia viviente y que le había forzado a solo tener pocos contactos en su fallido intento de recuperar la memoria.

Isabella no quiso desentonar demasiado con los demás, al observarse detenidamente en el enorme espejo ¿Desentonar? ¿Más? Se fijó en un pelo castaño, era lo que más le gustaba de sí, se saltó su rostro que aún no conocía y solo se detuvo por sus enormes ojos chocolates que contrastaban con el pesado y complicado vendaje que le cubría el rostro. Luego, por fin hizo una mueca con la ropa que traía puesta. Alice le había dicho que se veía bonita y las pocas personas con las que 'socializaba' se lo habían garantizado.

Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado…_ vanidosa. _Sí, esa era la palabra que le había enseñado Edward para describir a Rosalie. Sonrío orgullosa del progreso en sus sesiones con su atractivo psicólogo. Inmediatamente sintió un extraño calor debajo del vendaje y un cosquilleo, volvió a sonreír. Recordó que la primera vez que le había pasado, se había puesto histérica, pensando que había algún problema con su rostro oculto, pero inmediatamente Edward le había explicado que todo era normal, que a eso se le llamaba _sonrojo _y que pasaba cuando una persona se ruborizaba por sentir vergüenza, furia o alguna emoción contenida.

–¿Y sienten este cosquilleo? –preguntó la joven.

El joven doctor asintió con una amable sonrisa.

–Aunque se define más por un cambio de color en tus mejillas.

Y ahí estaba ella, ansiosa por ver su rostro. Por conocer algo más que sus ojos chocolates, labios y nariz. ¿Sería más pálida de sus pómulos? ¿Tendría una barbilla delgada?¿Cómo serían sus cejas? ¿Podría hacer todos los gestos que Alice y Rosalie hacían? ¿Sería bonita?

–Hey, _mama perdida de Chester _**(1) **–Emmett McCarty entró en el desván haciendo sobresaltar a la pobre muchacha.

–Sabes que no hacen mucha gracia tus bromas, Emm –amonestó Alice que lo seguía por detrás. Se detuvo un momento para ver a Isabella enfrente del espejo, y, con su inagotable energía tomó una sabana que se encontraba en un viejo y empolvado sillón para tapar el espejo–. Nada de trampas –advirtió–, hoy conocerás tu rostro hasta el momento que Edward diga.

Isabella resopló cansadamente y se dejó caer el en empolvado sillón, provocando que Emmett estornudara. Alice rodó los ojos.

–¿Sabes que estás empolvando un _Cavalli _original?

Isabella solo atinó a limpiar un poco del polvo que cayó encima del vestido y levantarse con una mueca incómoda.

_–¿Cavalli?_ –preguntó confundida.

–Nunca me entenderás, supongo que mi hermano tienen razón, jamás tuviste sentido de la moda…–la pequeña muchacha soltó el aire en drama y observó a su gigante hermano con una sonrisa.

–Eso es bueno –celebró Emmett–, así tendremos a una muchacha normal por aquí…

Isabella sonrío, le gustaba sentirse tan bien acogida por extraños. Pronto un sonoro pitido los sobresaltó a cada uno con diferente reacción.

–¡Jasper! –chilló Alice con una risueña sonrisa y bajando las escaleras del desván para encontrarse con su prometido.

Emmett rodó los ojos e Isabella enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos; nerviosa y ansiosa.

–Tranquila, todo estará bien –la muchacha parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sorprendida porque Emmett se comportara maduro por primera vez desde los meses que le conocía.

El muchacho le ayudó a bajar las escaleras del ático donde se encontraban y ella suspiró aliviada cuando vio que la boutique perteneciente a su amiga, estaba desierta al igual que las calles. Odiaba ser el centro de atención; más cuando era por las miradas de lástima, miedo, curiosidad o morbo que la gente dirigía a la incomoda mascara que representaba su vendaje.

Sintiéndose una tonta ingresó en la parte trasera del auto del joven Whitlock.

–Esta noche podré tener mi primer contacto con la sociedad –bromeó al rubio que le sonreía desde el asiento del piloto.

–¿No recuerdas _halloween? _–respondió Jasper observando a Emmett con una mal disimulada risita–; cumpliste el deseo de Emmett si mal recuerdo.

–¡Oh si! –Exclamó el aludido al entrar como acompañante de Isabella–. Fue toda una experiencia revivir _aquellos días, _aunque mi disfraz de pirata no te haya ganado Isabella.

Alice fue quien río mientras ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, indicándole a Jasper que tomara marcha.

–Lo toman como una broma–chistó ella–, pero en realidad hoy podré saber como soy.

Alice y Jasper compartieron una significativa mirada. Mientras Emmett sonreía tiernamente perdido en un recuerdo tonto. Isabella observó a cada uno, se preguntó si tendría las mejillas tan bien marcadas como Alice con aquellos rasgos de duendecillo, o tal vez tendría alguna cicatriz como Jasper, quizá los hoyuelos de Emmett. Estaba ansiosa.

Era horrible no poder recordar nada, contar con esa terrible amnesia que sufría era demasiado fastidioso. Además había mucho dolor, demasiado dolor en su pasado. Solo eso recordaba, y era de por si frustrante lo demás ya. Como aprender de nuevo todo, lavarse los dientes y aquellas nimiedades que la gente olvida tomar en cuenta por la costumbre y rutina.

Tampoco sabía como había sido su accidente, ni el distinguido doctor Carlisle Cullen –padre de Alice y Edward– lograba hallar la raíz de su accidente. Lo único conocido era el fuerte impacto que su cuerpo había recibido, había caído de cabeza sobre el duro pavimento de una carretera nada transitada y para mayor desgracia su rostro había sido el que recibió el impacto. Causando así, una total reconstrucción de las graves heridas. En lo mismo había tenido fracturas de sus extremidades de las que ya se había recuperado.

La camioneta que quedó colisionada contra un árbol –y de la que ella había salido volando–, no portaba placas. Lo cual era sumamente inoportuno, sin decir que el modelo viejo y usado no podía registrarse por propietario o alguna matricula. Todo conllevaba a que ella había sido una criminal que huía sin placa ocultando su identidad, o bien la victima de uno, ya que solo llevaba de pertenencias una vieja maleta con tres mudadas y una bien cuidada discografía de una banda britanica.

Hastiada con el gran dolor que le provocaba pensar en todo eso, porque requería de tener que unir todos los accidentes en coche que había visto por la televisión para imaginarlo, se cansó y se limitó a ver por el parabrisas. Ya pronto llegaría a la terapia de todos lo días, Edward –como siempre–, intentaría animarla con algo que ella pudiera recordar de su pasado. Pero, –como siempre–, ella solo recordaba a _él. _

…

El expresso estaba demasiado amargo, lo dejó a un lado y continuó revisando los papeles en su escritorio. Sonrío a la mañana y vio como Ángela, su secretaria, entraba en la oficina.

–Un café estaría muy bien –pidió él, con una avergonzada mueca.

La muchacha observó la cafetera con disgusto y gracia, la sustancia concentrada se encontraba regada y el agua hirviendo esparcida en charcos por alfombra y mueble. Luego sonrío cuando vio la taza que se hallaba a un lado, con precaución sorbió un poco el contenido antes de regresarlo y tomar agua.

–Sr. Cullen –dijo ella con una risa contenida–, si no sabe hacerse un simple café estaría muy bien que tuviese una esposa.

Edward Cullen torció el gesto ante la mención de un vínculo amoroso y Ángela reiteró lo dicho con una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Ya mismo preparó el café –se apresuró en respuesta y él asintió satisfecho–. Por cierto…

Ángela vacilo ante lo siguiente que diría, y Edward dirigió su total atención a la joven.

–Ha llamado el detective –dio una pausa para que el gesto de interés de Edward no la tomara por sorpresa–, y ha bueno… dicho que tiene ciertas noticias importantes para usted y…

Edward no la dejó continuar y levantó el auricular sin esperar más. Tecleó nerviosamente repetitivos y memorizados números antes de tamborilear impaciente los dedos sobre su escritorio.

_–¿Sr. Cullen? _–respondió una grave voz por el teléfono.

Edward tragó pesado e intentó hallar su voz.

–¿Noticias nuevas?

Ansiaba por noticias, claro que lo hacía. Aún no lograba entender como después de tanto tiempo, seguía en busca de aquella muchacha que había conocido el verano pesado. Cuando dio un servicio en Forks, de la cual se enamoró y a la cual le había perdido el rastro.

___« _I listen for your footsteps, coming up the drive._ »_

Más aún no entendía como había llegado a ser capaz de contratar un detective para encontrarla. Había sido frustrante cuando desapareció, ella le había prometido que estaría con él después de tener una fuerte pelea. Ella le había prometido que los chismes de Mike Newton –otro doctor que había conocido en el Hospital de Forks–eran basura, que ella no había pasado la noche con Jacob Black y que, lo amaba, sólo a él. Prometiéndole que le llamaría cuando estuviera segura de algo más, cortó la comunicación.

_« Listen for your footsteps, but they don't arrive. Waiting for your knock dear. »_

_–Ha sido duro hallar las pistas de la muchacha, sobre todo porque escapó. _

Ángela torció el gesto, depositó el café delante de su jefe y se propuso darle privacidad; por el rostro que llevaba no parecía nada bueno lo que le decían.

–¿Escapar? –pronunció la palabra lleno de inseguridad–; ¿Con alguien? ¿Cuándo?

_–No… –titubeó la voz–, no puedo saberlo. _

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado con que las nuevas noticias no fuera _tan buenas. _Ella se había escapado.

_–Hay más, su padre también la anda buscando y pronto tendré el nombre completo… Con Bella no he conseguido mucho por aquí… Solo que es complicado preguntar por ella ya que todos piensan que es como una especie de secuestro o algo, y son reacios a dar datos. _

Edward asintió sintiéndose como un tonto.

_–Y también hay algo bueno, solo que, como verá, eso me ha costado un poco y…_

–Pagaré lo que sea –exaltó el joven sintiéndose aún increíblemente más frustrado–, solo dilo Mallory, solo dilo.

_–Bien, se encuentra en Seattle, un informante me ha dicho que un carro peculiar como el que ella utiliza se ha hallado por la carretera cercana en un accidente y ella ha escapado del vehículo antes de que este colisionara… _

Edward enmudeció y sintió como si tragase acido.

_–No pudo haber llegado muy lejos –continuó el detective–, de cualquier forma yo le avisaré cuando me den detalles del accidente, justo ahora abordo el vuelo a Seattle, nos veremos ahí._

–Claro.

Y colgó, ¿Qué había sido de Bella? Aquella muchacha que lo había cautivado cuando se la topó con una acongojada mueca en el hospital, de la que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella un solo día y, además, había dejado por un supuesto _'urgente' _caso que le había llevado semanas de papeleo. Había mantenido el contacto con ella por teléfono y todo lo que se podía con la tecnología pero una relación a distancia era algo _difícil, _más cuando aquel tonto de Jacob andaba tan cerca de _su _Bella.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía nuevas cosas que pensar, ¿Bella en un accidente? Había esperado muchas cosas pero eso lo destrozaba. Había estado cerca de Seattle, ¿habría venido a verlo?

–Edward –llamó Ángela con voz queda.

Su secretaria se sorprendió al encontrar a su jefe así, pero no dijo nada, era su comportamiento de los últimos meses. Más cuando recibía _ese tipo de llamadas. _Edward levantó su inexpresivo rostro hacia Ángela.

–Alice ha venido con tu paciente –Edward asintió–. Ahora las hago pasar.

…

Bella repiqueteó nerviosa con sus dedos el bonito escritorio de Edward, mientras él hablaba con Alice afuera de la oficina. Se concentró en los tranquilos colores que predominaban, los libros en un enorme mueble y la cómoda silla en la que ella se recostaba al fondo de la esquina.

–Buenos días Isabella –le saludó con una suave sonrisa al entrar, el supuesto doctor que parecía–ciertamente– más un modelo.

Isabella sonrío en respuesta.

–¿Has podido recordar algo?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y Edward soltó una pequeña risita. Señaló el cómodo y amplio sofá al que la tenía acostumbrada y ella, obediente, tomó su lugar.

–Seguro estás nerviosa por que hoy por fin veras tu rostro –apostilló con una torcida sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Isabella pegará un salto.

–Ayer soñé algo –recordó la joven después de asentir efusiva.

Edward, más interesado de lo que debía por su paciente, tomó una silla y se dedicó a escucharla. Parecía una bendición, él lo consideraba así, justo cuando Bella había desaparecido de su vida sin dejar huella, Isabella había aparecido con toda su dulzura e inocencia. Tontamente había fantaseado muchas veces con coincidencias imposibles, pero ahí se hallaba, tranquilo con poder vivir a través de la muchacha una total perdida de memoria.

–Soñé con él de nuevo –incomoda no quiso ver la reacción de Edward, aun se sentía avergonzada por hablar de un hombre delante de su doctor.

Edward sonrío dulcemente y tomó la libreta de notas que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

–Se supone que no debería de hacer esto… –murmuró hojeando las notas que había realizado sobre el avance de la muchacha–, pero si eres optimista, te mostraré tus avances.

Isabella se incorporó en el asiento.

–¿Avances? –Bufó ella–. No he tenido ninguno, ningún recuerdo.

–Yo diría que demasiados –replicó él arqueando sus cejas y dibujando una torcida sonrisa.

–De cualquier manera mi estúpido cerebro no me deja verle el rostro –farfulló ella, intentando ignorar el terrible escozor en sus mejillas.

Edward soltó una risita.

–Estás algo molesta hoy.

–No es eso –negó torpemente–, solo que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada importante? –se preguntó así misma observando como Edward hacía de nuevo el gesto que le hacía pedir paciencia; entonces escandalizó–: ¿Qué tal si era una asesina en serie?

Y el joven y apuesto doctor volvió a negar lentamente.

–Mejor dime –habló con tranquilidad, la tomó de los hombros y volvió a hacerla recostarse sobre el amplió sofá–, ¿qué soñaste, ésta vez?

–Esta vez, fue un poco diferente –empezó a recordar con una expresión perdida–, y estoy segura, de que esta vez tan bien fue más… real.

»Estábamos en el prado, ¿recuerdas ese bonito lugar que te describí una vez? –Edward asintió–. Yo estaba recostada sobre él, pude ver su… cuerpo, pero era diferente porque yo lo sabía. Me encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa –vio como su apuesto doctor comenzó a escribir rápidamente en la libreta–; creo haber estado cuestionándome una respuesta… –Isabella calló, perdida entre su propio sueño/recuerdo y después de un tiempo volvió a tomar palabra–; Él me iba a preguntar algo que yo no podía responder, por eso, trataba de no dejarlo hablar… yo… –de nuevo sintió sus mejillas arder y tontamente pasó sus manos por la parte del vendaje donde debía de encontrarse sus cachetes.

Edward contuvo una risita y paró de escribir para volver a verla.

–Siempre que te interrumpes haces lo mismo –la acusó divertido–, no querrás que me imagine que te pone así…

Isabella se dejo deslumbrar un rato por la atractiva sonrisa ladina de su psicólogo e intentó evadir respuesta.

–No soy la única que oculta cosas –apuntó la muchacha con un mohín y señaló la libreta en las manos de Edward.

Él escondió una risita.

–Yo no oculto nada.

–¡Oh si lo haces!

–No –negó él muy tranquilo, se levantó de la silla al frente del sofá y tomó el café de su escritorio.

–¡Que si! –repitió ella con la vista fija en la solitaria libreta.

–Presiento –habló Edward después de beber un sorbo a espaldas de Isabella–, que siempre has sido terca.

–Eso no es cierto –murmuró distraída, pero antes de que Edward diera la vuelta para verla, ella había alcanzado la libreta.

–Isabella… –pidió él con la mano extendida.

La muchacha negó divertida antes de abrir la pasta del objeto, como si todo fuese preciado. Edward, al ver que la leería, y que, probablemente eso no fuera lo mejor para el pequeño avance que compartían; intentó quitársela. Isabella fue más rápida y se levantó hasta quedar para encima del mueble, río cuando las manos de Edward no pudieron más que alcanzarle los codos que sostenía en alto.

–No es bueno que lo leas… no… –repetía él fútilmente.

_–Noviembre 14 _–comenzó por leer la fecha anterior–, _la paciente muestra signos de resilencia, aunque no pueda recordar en absoluto a nada más que un amante–que denomino como 'sujeto', parece sobreponerse cada vez más… _–Isabella se detuvo confusa y se volvió hacia abajo para toparse con unos recelosos verdes–_tomando en cuenta que tiene ese síntoma, podría decirse que se está protegiendo de recuerdos, podría apostar por un pasado que no le gustaría recordar… Y como sólo recuerda al sujeto, ¿tendría problemas familiares?_

De nuevo su expresión no fue positiva, se debatió internamente por seguir… _pero la curiosidad mató al gato suicida. _

_» El día de mañana verá su rostro_ –continuó–_, espero que sea capaz de recordar algo más con eso, tal vez su cerebro de esta manera no se bloqueé ante el rostro del sujeto, así tal vez, se averigüe por las descripciones quién es él ¿será casada? _–la muchacha con la boca entre abierta por la noticia volteó de nuevo hacia Edward y le tendió la libreta con una expresión más bien perdida.

Él, precavido, tomó el objeto y lo dejó sobre el escritorio; sin perder de vista lo tensa que parecía su paciente. No podía descifrar mucho, solo podía ver sus ojos chocolates en vista perdida y sus labios dibujando una amarga mueca. Le dolió verlo.

–¿Es posible? –preguntó ella después de un rato de silencio con una voz ronca.

–¿Qué?

–Que este casada –murmuró Isabella sin atreverse a verlo–, que tenga familia… –y, con un hilo de voz soltó lo que más le sorprendía– hijos –tocó su vientre y temió por una respuesta.

Edward dibujó una sonrisa ladina.

–¿Te preocupa eso?

La muchacha se sintió cohibida por pequeña pregunta.

–No lo sé –musitó tan bajito que creyó no ser escuchada–. ¡Cómo todo en mi vida, no lo sé!

Ahogó las ganas de llorar y abrazó su cuerpo dejándose caer por completo en el sofá de nuevo. Edward, aunque no era lo correcto, no pudo resistir abrazarla. Con un tonto sentimiento de romperla, por más frágil que se viera, pasó sus brazos por su menuda figura y recargó su cabeza en el suave pelo castaño.

–Vas a recordar…–le susurró con su aterciopelada voz, demasiado cerca–, estoy seguro que lo harás.

Isabella levantó el rostro lleno de vendas y por más incómodo que fuera, forzó una sonrisa que sólo sus labios permitían ver. El apuesto, joven, doctor, psicólogo y todo lo que Isabela pudiera deducir se quedó observando las finas líneas rosas que eran sus labios, después de todo, y, –aunque Isabella no lo pensará a menudo– también era un hombre. Un hombre con el que convivía todos los días, cerca de cuatro días por semana, cerca del tiempo que pasas con un amigo… cerca del tiempo que, –con denominaciones de Edward– podías pasar con un sujeto.

No sabía que hacía, porque, como la mayoría de las cosas en su amnésica vida; era nuevo. Acercar su rostro hacia el de alguien más sólo lo había visto en telenovelas, sentir sus propios labios tan resecos era una sensación que le provocaba _sonrojos _en sus recuerdos. Pero, más importante aún; besar a Edward la dejaba segura de ser algo nuevo, algo nuevo tanto en su amnésica y nueva vida… como podría haber sucedido en su anterior e inevitablemente olvidada vida, por más veces que lo hiciera.

Sólo un roce; fue lo único que pudo obtener de tan dulce y suave textura cuando dos tímidos toques a la puerta rompieron por completo la atmosfera. Edward se alejó rápidamente después de asegurarse que su paciente no se caería de espaldas. Se encontraba confundido –en demasía– como para pensar algo más o unir los pensamientos incoherentes que rondaban su cabeza.

–Pase –pronunció con una voz ronca dando espaldas Isabella.

La puerta se abrió lentamente antes de revelar la alta figura de Ángela, la muchacha lucía una tímida sonrisa y una bandeja de aluminio entre sus manos con estilizados instrumentos encima, que dejó sobre el mencionado escritorio.

–El doctor Cullen ha llamado –avisó la secretaria con tono profesional–, me pidió que le trajera esto, ya que llegará tarde y no quería quedar mal con Isabella por haberle prometido que podría ver su rostro… –rompió el tono profesional y dirigió una suave sonrisa a Isabella–, que vería su rostro con el reflejo del crepúsculo llenándole.

Edward sonrío de brazos cruzados y observó a Isabella con demasiada dulzura. Aunque no pudiera asegurarse, estaba seguro que ella estaría emocionada por la idea que Carlisle le había dado. Después asintió en señal a Ángela, quien entendió que era la hora de retirada y salió de la habitación.

Isabella aún confundida, observó como Edward se pasaba una mano por sus labios al mismo tiempo que la observaba con una sonrisa.

–¿Estás lista? –al ver como ella asentía, caminó con grácil paso para tomar la bandeja y volver a sentarse a su lado.

No pudo creer que sus níveos dedos temblaran para quitarle el vendaje, y menos aún, podía creer que se encontrara igual o más nervioso que su paciente. Con una sacudida de cabeza intentó ignorar todo y se concentró todo lo posible por retirar las gruesas vendas. Poco a poco se revelaba el pálido contorno de su rostro, las vendas quedaban en una mascara que daba por encima cuando el teléfono sonó; empero, no se detuvo en la labor y continuó con paciencia.

–Deberías contestar –murmuró ella intentando no moverse mucho–, es la tercera llamada.

Edward, sin prestarle mucha atención dejó el último mechón de vendaje sin concluir. Solo cortar aquel, y el rostro de Isabella quedaría descubierto para ambos.

–Sólo espérame un momento, ¿sí?

La muchacha asintió y Edward caminó hasta el teléfono.

–¿Diga?

_–Enhorabuena _–habló la grave voz del detective con un tinte extremamente positivo–, _tengo muy buenas noticias. _

–Dilo.

_–Conseguí un informante, Stanly, era amiga de una tal señorita Swan y me asegura con ciertos datos que su Bella y la mía pueden ser las mismas. _

–Mallory, jamás me habías dado tantas vueltas –masculló el joven apretando demasiado el auricular.

Isabella se sintió cohibida por lo que veía en Edward. Desde que lo conocía, no recordaba verlo de esa forma, con palabras entre dientes, con expresiones tensas. Quiso darle privacidad y se levantó del sofá para caminar hasta el largo espejo que Edward había dispuesto ahi, justo para ese día, justo para ella. Con impaciencia y aprovechando la distracción de Edward, decidió poner en práctica los cursos de primeros auxilios, que Carlisle le había enseñado.

Precavida tomó un algodón humedecido en agua oxigenada, con sus delgados dedos paso el algodón por las partes de su rostro que podía, sin evitar que una tranquila sonrisa se posara en su, cada vez, más conocido rostro. Descubrirse a sí misma, sus facciones, sus mejillas, su pálida piel que por primera vez recordó solo ella tenía, sus cejas… un recuerdo lejano sobre lo que su madre había dicho alguna vez. Se sentía feliz, podía recordar ahora a su madre. Continuó sin poder detenerse, hasta que escucharon palabras que la jalaban hacia una realidad extraña.

_Newton, Jacob, Forks, monovolumen, llamar, prometer…_

Se sintió mareada con los fuertes pensamientos que se amontonaban unos sobre otros. Se sentía extraña, se desconectaba de su mundo para entrar a uno sin sentido. Las palabras que Edward murmuraba la alejaban de la única realidad que ella conocía. Pero por fin recordaba, cada vez lo hacía con una continuidad más precisa. Hasta que por fin, una sonrisa se dibujó en ella. Lo recordaba.

_–Al final, Bella no huyó del accidente y debo decirle que tampoco salió intacta, un conocido doctor en Seattle dio de alta en el prestigioso hospital en el que usted trabaja –informó tan rápido como pudo el huraño detective–, si no me equivoco está a metros cuadrados de usted –extrañamente la voz al teléfono soltó una irónico carcajada y agregó–; podría estar justo a sus espaldas…_

–Yo… Uh… –tartamudeó torpemente–. Le llamo luego y… gracias.

Colgó rápidamente para después girarse hacia el vacío sillón en el que antes se encontraba su querida paciente.

–_Él_ no confió en mí cuando le dije que Jacob era solo un amigo –escuchó la voz de Isabella a sus espaldas.

_Podría estar justo a sus espaldas…_

Edward acentuó la ladina sonrisa que llevaba rato descansando en su rostro. Disfrutó al máximo la sensación de alivio que experimente. _Ella _estaba a su lado.

–Claro que él confiaba en ella –musitó Edward siguiéndole el juego dando lentos pasos para encontrarla–, solo que fue un estúpido y ella… ella pudo haber avisado que venía a verlo.

–Yo... –Isabella se corrigió y con una divertida sonrisa escapaba de la vista de Edward–. Ella, no lo sabía...

–Habías prometido llamarme –presionó él.

–Lo siento –fue lo único que atinó a decir con arrepentida voz y detuvo su juego de pasos para encararlo.

Él, ansioso, se acercó a ella con la pequeña tijera en sus manos.

–No puedo creer que hayas contratado a alguien para seguirme los pasos –susurró ella insegura, recargándose sobre el enorme ventanal.

–Me tenías preocupado después de un buen tiempo, tontamente cada día esperaba señal tuya –se encogió de hombros con una avergonzada sonrisa y continuó hasta llegar hasta ella -esperaba, incluso, que tocaras mi puerta alguna vez.

–Después de tanto tiempo –dijo nerviosa cuando él comenzó por tomar el último trozo de vendaje–, jamás pasaste de mí –connotó ella con una sonrisa

–Jamás lo haría.

Y eso bastó. El bonito rostro de la muchacha fue revelado a los ojos de Edward y al reflejo de ella. Una sonrisa en ambos, una resplandeciente, completa y satisfecha sonrisa de reconocimiento.

_–Mi Bella _–murmuró él.

_–Mi Edward _–sonrío aún más ella.

Una única melodía resonó sorpresivamente en la anticuada radio encima de uno de los muebles. _The Beatles; _Isabella sonrío cuando recordó a los cuatros genios de música que siempre la acompañaban en momentos importantes, y, justo ahora, una canción venía en particular:

_Don't pass me by._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**(1) Mamá de Chester: Chester es el personaje de Timy Turner, de 'padrinos magicos' el punto es que su papa lleva una bolsa cubriendole el rostro y éste jamás se revela. La madre jamás aparece, por lo que Emmett se burla con que Isabella es la mamá perdida de Chester. ;)**

**..**

**Para A Beatle Contest -y creo que quedo más que claro- jaja, bueno, me encontre con el concurso leyendo las entretenidas y buenisimas historias de LadyC. Así que, esta canción me inspiro en este drama, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
